My Best Friend, Goten
by ZWorld
Summary: Trunks sits in his room thinking of his best friend Goten. Short drabble. One shot.


A very short drabble (okay maybe a bit longer). I was on the bus at 6.30am in the morning on my way to my usual early morning lectures. It somehow came to my mind and I started typing on my iphone. I haven't really edited it or read it thoroughly. I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense. I just wanted to post this somewhere, that's all ^.^

Goten and Trunks are (c) Akira Toriyama.

~-Z-~

Goten.

My best friend.

I knew he liked me. It was so obvious. It always was. It was the way he always looked at me. The way the subtle blush would set a faint mark on those cheeks. It was how his eyes brightened when I entered the room. It was that smile. It was that _look._

You would have to be blind - no, dumbfounded - not to see it. And yet he never bothered to do anything about it. Everything always stayed the same.

Well kind of.

We're in college now. He's doing arts. Yeah, I know. What a shocker! But, I think in the end it really suits him. And I, well I'm just doing so many majors that I can't be bothered to list them all. I need them all apparently to be the best heir there is for Capsule Corp; like I ever had a choice anyway.

We both live on campus. I could easily just stay home - our college is only just on the outskirts of West City Capitol - but we both had decided to get away from family. I was so thankful my mother talked dad into it. He didn't want me to go because it would make me _soft._

But this isn't about how Goten and I are in college, or whether we are in the same dorm. No, I'm just getting side tracked. This is supposed to be about Goten and last night.

What is there to say?

It was a Friday night, so as usual he came over to my room for an all nighter. You see, I have a pretty sweet room. I have my own bathroom, kitchen, and all of that. I guess that's just one of the perks of being rich. But anyway, he came over as per normal. Everything was going fine until we got bored of the console games and decided to watch movie.

It's cold at the moment. We're in the peak of winter and before I knew it we were under the covers. Okay yeah. That's normal, but the thing that was different was that he was... _Cuddling me_. Goten has always been the touchy type, I can't lie about that, but I thought I had set him _clear_ ground rules once he understood the means of sex. Of course he realised and once more that innocent blush appeared on his cheeks.

Does he even know how it kills me! Ugh. So, I tried clearing my throat and all – to tell him I'm uncomfortable - but he wouldn't move. So... As we laid there, I thought about it. I couldn't get the thoughts of him out of my mind. To be honest, I don't even know what the movie was about, I guess it was something funny because he laughed a lot. Or maybe that could have been from my hand that ended up stroking his hair. I never noticed how soft it was. Ugh! Side-tracked once more! Right. So I was laying there thinking about 'us.' Seriously? Did I just use that word? See what he does to me!

I think this was the first time I've noticed. Fuck sake! What am I even saying? This is corny as hell. Haha! What I'm trying to say is I think I like my best friend...

I like the way he has that classic smile that is shared by his father and brother.

His spiky, unruly hair that sits on his head.

How those chubby cheeks turned into something so toned and masculine.

Okay. Kami-damn! I'm going to stop there before I end up sounding like a lunatic! If my friends saw me now they'd call me a pussy.

But why now? Why do I only notice now? What happened to set the mood? Why am I suddenly happy about all the times I've caught him staring?

Well, in all honesty it actually frightens me.

What will people think?

-_Capsule Corp's next heir is gay_! - Ugh. But I can't hide it anymore; I can't handle the way he stares at me. Ever since that night things just don't seem right. They don't seem _normal_ anymore.

What would my parents say? Would they (by that I mean my mother, I have no idea about my father) still be proud of me? Would they be okay with it? Would our friends accept it?

What am I even saying? I'm Trunks Briefs! What I say goes! Who the fuck cares if they shun upon it! It's just Goten I'm worried about. What if things don't go right? What if this is too big of a step for the both of us?

I need to consider my happiness too. Something that night just opened my eyes and somehow I can't get him out of my mind or late night activities. So why not? Why don't I just be that arrogant guy I use to be and just... do it? Just go up to him and tell him –I like you too!-

Sigh. I wish it was easy as it sounded.

Maybe now isn't the greatest time. Maybe I should wait a little while longer. Yes, I think I will. Slowly, yet surely I'll show him. I'll show him how much he means to me. I'll start staring and giving him what he has given me. Yes. And hopefully, he'll catch on.

Yes, that's exactly what I'll do.

Get ready Son Goten. Trunks Briefs is about to give you a taste of your own medicine. It's time to show you that perhaps I like you as well. I hope you're going to enjoy this one hell of a ride.

Let's hope it ends good.


End file.
